This invention relates to a semiconductor structure which is provided with sloped side walls to facilitate the making of good metal contacts and a method for fabricating the same. In the past in the fabrication of a semiconductor structure, it has been the practice to etch openings in the silicon dioxide layers covering the planar surface of a silicon semiconductor body to provide openings to make contact with impurity regions in the semiconductor body. Because these openings have been etched into the oxide, these openings have been defined by relatively steep or generally vertical side walls, as for example, side walls having an angle greater than 70.degree. with respect to the surface. It has been the practice to evaporate a metal such as aluminum onto the surface of the silicon dioxide insulating layer and into the openings to provide the necessary contacts for the semiconductor structure. It has been found that these generally vertical side walls of the insulating layer and any other layers provided on the semiconductor structure are provided with nearly vertical side walls or vertical steps which have made it very difficult to obtain good reliable contacts in the openings. The principal cause for the relatively poor contacts which have been obtained has been that the steep side walls serve to shadow certain surfaces from the evaporation source so that only a very thin metal film is provided on the shadowed surfaces. This has been true even though very thick layers of metal have been deposited on the structure. It has been found that even though the metal becomes very thick, microcracks may be formed around the contact holes and other steps generally starting at the base of the step and extending up through the aluminum. Such a condition provides very thin metal through which the current must pass giving rise to a high current density and enhanced electro-migration leading to failure of the semiconductor structure by an open circuit in a manner well known to those skilled in the art. There is, therefore, a need for a new and improved semiconductor structure and method for making the same.